RFID technology is generally known, and is generally the use of electromagnetic fields to transfer data in order to, for example, identify and track associated apparatus. Typically, a signal is generated from an RFID reader, and an RFID tag can sense this signal and send a response signal, or the RFID tag can independently generate signals which can be sensed by the RFID reader. One particularly desirable application of such technology would be in the tracking of inventory or tools wherein such accountability is desired. For example, in many industries such as in the food processing industry, 100% tool accountability at the end of each shift is required. Further, in industries that utilize consumable tools, it is desirable to track individual tools and remove tools from service when they are below their service thresholds.
However, presently known RFID technology has drawbacks that prevent or restrict such desirable application. A particular drawback is the association between the size of the RFID tag and the range at which the tag can be sensed. In general, smaller tags are desirable for use with tools, etc., as the small sizes make the tags less noticeable and easier to mount in or on the individual tools. However, these smaller sizes result in reduces ranges at which the tags can be sensed, thus in many cases making use of the RFID technology impractical.
Another drawback is the attenuation in RFID signal range when an RFID tag is, for example, embedded in an associated tool, etc. Such further reduction in signal range further reduces the desirability and practicality of using RFID technology.
Accordingly, apparatus for providing improved RFID signal range would be desired. In particular, tag carriers which facilitate increased RFID signal range when utilized with RFID tags would be advantageous.